plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 7
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 7 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Frozen zombies: Two |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 6 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 8}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Global cooling is the pits. What we need is a heat wave! Penny: Agreed. Please note, I have now replaced the snowballs with the fireballs. Penny: The Flamethrower power-up melts frost and damages zombies too. Crazy Dave: Neat-o! You know, they say revenge is a dish best served cold. Crazy Dave: But I say it's best served hot. Fiery hot! With extra hot sauce. Crazy Dave: And a side of tacos! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The Hunter Zombie is the most difficult zombie in this level, so taking this into account, it is advised that the player takes a Hot Potato into this level, as it is not pre-selected. *Sun-producing plants should go in the topmost and bottommost rows. The player does not need to worry much about Hunter Zombie freezing the last plant, as there will be plenty of plants behind it. *The frozen Yeti Imps are easy targets and should be taken care of quickly. However, the player should also keep track of when to unfreeze them so as not to get overwhelmed. *Pepper-pults are a good plant to pick as they will heat the player's sun producers. *Hurrikale is excellent for delaying huge waves. Furthermore, they are an excellent protection for the Split Peas as sometimes zombies in snowstorms will end up there. Waves 2 2 |zombie2 = 1 |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Freezing winds affect 4th row |zombie5 = |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 5 3 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 2 4 1 5 |note7 = 100% Plant Food; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 3 |zombie9 = 2 4 3 |zombie10 = 2 4 3 5 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 2 5 2 5 |zombie12 = 1 1 2 4 5 1 5 3 3 |note12 = Final flag}} Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-14-37-44.jpg|By Epic Frostbite Caves.png|By FC - Day 7 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 7 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 7 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 7 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 7 (PG234) - 5.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 FC7.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety FC07.png|By SOFC7.PNG|By Videos Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Yeti Imp Zombie - Frostbite Caves Day 7 (Ep.169)|By Frostbite Caves Day 7 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy pl:Frostbite Caves - Day 7 Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants